A vibration loudspeaker is a multi-functional acoustic device, which may not only achieve vibration sound functionality as a conventional loudspeaker, but also achieve vibrating motor functionality. The vibration loudspeaker may save the internal space of a portable electronic terminal, simplify the assembly process of the portable electronic terminal, and reduce the cost of the portable electronic terminal. Therefore, the vibration loudspeaker has been increasingly and widely used in the field of portable electronic terminal.
The structure of the vibration loudspeaker in prior art mainly comprises a housing, and a back lid fitted with the housing. The back lid and the housing form a cavity, and the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system are accommodated and fixed in the cavity. With the improvement on the thickness-reduced design of the portable electronic terminal equipment, the thickness-reduced design of the vibration loudspeaker is getting better and better. Meanwhile, in order to meet the requirements on performance, the requirements on performance, such as sound and vibration, of the vibration loudspeaker is getting higher and higher. The housing of the thickness-reduced design reduces the strength of the fitting between the housing and the back lid. When the vibration loudspeaker vibrates, the back lid is prone to deform due to the impact, and the back lid is prone to be separated from the housing, which reduce the reliability of the vibration loudspeaker. Therefore, how to improve the firmness of the fitting between the back lid and housing and improve the overall strength of the production has become the focus in the industry.